


dry your dreaming

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Going to Hell, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: It had been so long since he nodded off while Bruce's knot was still plugged tight inside him
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	dry your dreaming

He comes to with a quiet moan, body aching almost deliciously, nose still buried in the soft material of Bruce's shirt, the calming scent enveloping him.

He feels full. Filled, to be more precise.

"Awake?" comes the rumbling of that same voice that frequently haunts his dreams, "Did you sleep well?"

Bruce looks down at him with something akin to affection. A soothing hand runs up and down his back, coaxing out a purr from him.

The last session was intense, for a lack of a better word. Tim can still feel the delicious ache from how throughout Bruce had been.

"Yes," he admits shyly, pressing his face into the soft clothes, "I slept well, Daddy."

He melts into the tender touch on his head, sighing as fingers carefully comb through his messy hair.

"It's not like you to fall asleep during the day," is the soft reprimand that makes him fluster with shame, "How are you feeling, Tim?"

It had been so long since he nodded off while Bruce's knot was still plugged tight inside him. And yet, today, he did it again, nodding off while Bruce was still knotted to him.

God, he can still feel Bruce's cock inside. And the sticky feeling on the back of his thighs is probably cum.

The thought is weirdly arousing.

"I was sleepy, Daddy," is his answer, "I feel much better now."

A hum is the only reply he gets and Tim stays on that cock, speechless with mortification.

God, he must be pathetic. Falling asleep on the pack alpha's cock and this is not even the first time.

His parents must be rolling in their graves. They must be so disappointed.

All of that money poured into training him into a good omega: quiet and obedient, to be seen and not heard. All of that money, all that training, lost.

All because Tim prioritized his need rather than his alpha's. 

He should have been a good omega, enthusiastically spreading his legs and taking his alpha's cock. He should have been grateful to be allowed on his alpha's cock, to be filled with his alpha's cum, to simply be of used.

Yet he went and fell asleep on his alpha's knot.

It is no wonder that no one even spared him a second glance when he was auctioned.

They probably took one look at him and saw. Useless omega cannot even stay awake to tend to his alpha's needs.

If it was not for Bruce... If Bruce was not there...

He shudders to think of his future had Bruce not bought him.

Omegas without buyers almost always end up in brothels. And Gotham's are the worst.

His virginty would have been taken by some alphas whose name he would never know. His body would have been currency, bought and traded out for anyone's use.

He would have been torn apart, made to take cock after cock until he is driven mad by lust. Until his womb is ruined by the repetitive abortions of the bastards that they put inside him. Until his worth is reduced to warm holes for alphas to stick their cocks in.

Death would be a much better fate.

He does not know he is whimpering until Bruce's purr shatters his awful thoughts. His hands are fisted into the soft shirt, face wet with tears that dampen the expensive fabric.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Bruce's voice is a gentle thing as his arms cradle Tim close, "You're safe with me."

He chokes back on a sob, clinging onto his alpha with trembling hands.

Bruce is here. He is safety and warmth. A home, a shelter where Tim is loved and cared for.

And Tim is undeserving of such kindness. He is such a useless omega who falls asleep on his alpha's cock. He is nothing like Dick or Jason, can never measure up to them.

Bruce might just bought him because of pity but Tim owes him for saving him from the brothels. Tim owes him more than he can ever repay.

He needs do be better. He needs to be the omega that his parents wanted him to be.

An omega that pleases his alpha.

"Sorry," he sobs out, cradled in Bruce's arms, "I won't do it again. Let me make it up for you?"

Bruce is kind. And Tim, as pathetic as he is, is determined to show his gratitude.

"Daddy?" he peers up at Bruce, face streaked with tears as he shivers under the man's cool appraisal, "Let me please you?"

Whatever Bruce sees on his face must have pleased him because he smiles, all cutting and cold edges, blue eyes pinning Tim in place.

"Darling," the tone is gentle enough but the disappointment in Bruce's frown makes him sob outloud, "Did you forget how to beg?"

No. He shakes his head because yes, he can beg. He knows how to.

"Daddy," he whines, neck baring under the cool gaze, awfully aware that each of his breath sends his cunt fluttering around the hardening cock, "Please let your boy pleasure you."

Bruce, he thinks, does not need a leash or a collar to keep his omegas in line. Three omegas and each of them would fall to their knees with just a word from him.

"I don't know, darling," the almost lazy drawl steals the breath from him, "How would you pleasure me?"

He goes rigid. Desperately, he thinks for an answer.

He has never been good at this. Cannot deepthroat the Jason can nor can he take Bruce's cock as good as Dick does.

A cry tears its way out from his throat. He heaves as sobs wrack his body.

"Oh sweetheart," he whimpers as Bruce's finger trails down his exposed throat, "You are pathetic."

He trembles as a hand closes around his neck, a thumb digging into his scent gland - the same one that Bruce buries his teeth in when he takes his submission.

"Your enthusiasm, however," he moans when a steady hand closes around his half-hard cock, "is much appreciated."

Bruce smiles, eyes twinkling with the worst and best ideas as his hand bring Tim into hardness.

"Ride Daddy's cock, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back and this month is for Omegaverse.
> 
> Kinda want to take a look at kinkmeme because there are some interesting things there.


End file.
